Une fille avec une fille
Une fille avec une fille est le septième épisode de la troisième saison de Glee. Il a été diffusé le 29 novembre 2011 sur la chaîne FOX. Il est intitulé "I Kissed a Girl" en version originale, en référence à la chanson de Katy Perry. Intrigue Les New Directions et les Troubletones se rassemblent dans le but de soutenir Santana en ce qui concerne son coming out. Dans le même temps, Sue et le coach Beiste entrent en confrontation pour Cooter Menkins, et Quinn veut avoir un nouveau bébé avec Puck, ne pouvant pas récupérer Beth. Enfin, les élections pour le Congrès et le Président de classe ont lieu en même temps. Résumé Attention, cette section dévoile l'intrigue de l'épisode ! L'épisode s'ouvre sur Santana accompagnée de Shelby, Will et Finn dans le bureau du principal Figgins. En effet, ce dernier considère que la gifle de Santana envers Finn est un acte de violence gratuite, ce qui n'est pas toléré par la politique du lycée. Elle encourt jusqu'à deux semaines de suspension mais Finn la sauve en prétendant que ce n'était qu'une fausse claque une "claque de cinéma". A la sortie du bureau, Santana lui demande pourquoi il a fait ça. Il lui dit que si elle avait été suspendue la compétition entre les chorales pour les Sélections aurait été déséquilibrée. En échange, il lui demande de rejoindre le Glee Club avec les Troubletones durant une semaine. Kurt est donné perdant des élections, derrière Brittany, ce qui inquiète Rachel qui craint de ne pas pouvoir intégrer la NYADA avec lui. thumb|left|200px|[[Perfect]]Finn propose la leçon de la semaine aux New Directions et aux Troubletones : des chansons écrites par des filles pour des filles, afin de soutenir Santana mais celle-ci n'est pas emballée par l'idée. Kurt et Blaine chantent pour elle Perfect mais elle dit ne pas avoir aimé. Puck interprète'' I'm The Only One. Durant la chanson, il regarde avec insistance Shelby avant de déclarer que c'était pour Santana, qu'il avait fréquenté dans le passé. Quinn va voir Puck pour le féliciter pour sa chanson et lui faire remarquer qu'il a dévoré Shelby des yeux pendant la chanson. Elle lui propose de se voir le vendredi soir pour coucher ensemble mais il décline. Finn va parler à Santana mais celle-ci remet sur le tapis le fait qu'il l'a forcé à révéler son homosexualité et qu'il ne devrait plus s'occuper de ça. Il avoue avoir peur qu'elle se suicide, ayant vu qu'un jeune s'était donné la mort n'ayant pas exprimé ce qu'il voulait. Santana le rassure ironiquement, en déclarant qu'elle se manquerait trop à elle-même. Elle apprend qu'elle compte pour lui thumb|200px|[[Girls Just Wanna Have Fun]]ayant été sa première fois et que ça signifie quelque chose pour lui. Il lui dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas tout fait pour l'en empêcher, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il lui chante ensuite ''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ce qui émeut beaucoup Santana qui le serre dans ses bras pour le remercier. Sue se trouve dans son bureau et écrit dans son journal intime. Elle est blessée par l'idée que les gens pensent qu'elle est lesbienne. Elle décide de monter une fausse paparazzade pour booster sa campagne. Shannon est à la cafétéria des professeurs où elle parle de sa relation avec Cooter à Will et Emma. Elle semble heureuse et amoureuse. On retrouve ensuite Shannon Beiste au BreadstiX, où elle voit Sue et Cooter lors d'un rendez-vous. Elle est étonnée et se sent trahie. Après avoir demandé à Cooter ce qui se passait, il répond qu'il croyait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée parce que chaque rendez-vous se terminait par une séance d'haltérophilie. Les élections de Président de classe et les élections au Congrès ont lieu en même temps dans le gymnase de McKinley. Selon Jacob Ben Israel, Brittany est largement en tête. Sue termine sa campagne dans les bras de Cooter Menkins, avec qui elle se fait photographier par les médias. Le coach Beiste est dévastée de les voir ensemble : elle chante ainsi Jolene. thumb|left|200pxSantana marche pour aller à son casier quand elle est interrompue par un joueur de rugby. Il lui dit vouloir la faire redevenir "normale". Les filles du Glee Club arrivent, lui disent qu'elle l'est et lui demandent de s'en aller. Elles chantent alors I Kissed A Girl. A la fin de la chanson, Santana avoue qu'elle a révélé son homosexualité à ses parents et qu'ils l'acceptent. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le dire à sa grand-mère. Le principal Figgins arrive et l'interrompt pour convoquer immédiatement Kurt dans son bureau. Dans le bureau, on les retrouve avec coach Beiste, Will et Burt. Ce dernier est félicité par le principal pour avoir gagné l’élection. Coach Beiste explique pourquoi ils sont réunis : Kurt a gagné l’élection mais par un écart suspect. En effet, il y a plus de bulletins que de votants. Ce dernier jure ne pas l'avoir fait bien qu'il y ait pensé. A sa sortie dans le couloir, il tombe sur Rachel et Finn et leur déclare qu'il n'a plus aucune chance d'aller à NYADA. Il part, voulant aller voir Blaine. Rachel avoue à Finn que c'est elle la responsable. thumb|200pxEn cours de maths, la professeur demande la réponse à une équation compliquée. A la surprise de tous, Puck lève la main et répond correctement. Son téléphone sonne alors et il sort du cours pour une "urgence familiale". On le retrouve à l’hôpital où Shelby attend. Beth est tombée et son front a frappé le sol, ce qui a provoqué un saignement assez important. Elle l'a appelé ne sachant pas qui d'autre contacter. Un médecin arrive et leur dit qu'une dent du bas a fendu sa lèvre mais quand quelques points de sutures ce sera réglé. Puck préfère que ce soit un chirurgien esthétique ce qu'accepte le médecin. On les retrouve plus tard dans la chambre de Shelby. Ils semblent avoir couché ensemble. Elle lui fait remarquer qu'il devrait s'en aller avant le réveil de Beth, que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur. Puck s'en va énervé. thumb|left|Santana fait son coming out à sa grand-mèreSantana est chez sa grand mère. Elle lui dit qu'elle a un secret qu'elle cache depuis longtemps à lui dire. Elle l'a regardée et l'a toujours vue forte, n'écoutant pas ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle lui avoue alors qu'elle "aime les filles de la manière dont elle devrait aimer les garçons" et que grâce à Brittany elle sait désormais ce qu'est l'amour. Sa grand mère lui dit alors que les secrets sont fait pour être gardés et lui demande de sortir de chez elle et de ne jamais revenir. Elle quitte la pièce laissant Santana en larmes. thumb|right|200pxPuck et Quinn sont dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils sont sur le point de faire l'amour mais Puck ne semble pas vouloir. Il comprend qu'elle veut le faire seulement pour avoir de nouveau un bébé. Elle lui dit de laisser tomber que plein d'autres s'en chargeront à sa place. Il lui dit qu'il sait qu'ils l'ont laissés tomber cette semaine au profit de Santana, alors qu'elle est dans un état lamentable depuis 3 ans. Il sait qu'elle est spéciale et qu'elle s'en sortira. Elle lui demande une faveur : de passer la nuit avec elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il le fait et lui dit qu'il doit lui avouer quelque chose mais qu'elle doit le garder secret. Dans son bureau, Sue regarde la une du journal qui parle de la victoire de Burt. Cooter lui demande ce que cela signifie pour eux. Coach Beiste arrive et pose la même question. Elle veut savoir si la fin des élections marque la fin pour Cooter et Sue. Cette dernière dit qu'elle a beaucoup perdu ces derniers temps mais que Cooter est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis l'arrivée de Becky dans sa vie. Cooter dit à Shannon qu'il l'aime mais qu'il aime aussi Sue. La coach lui dit qu'elle est amoureuse et qu'elle se battra pour le reconquérir. thumb|left|200pxShelby et Will félicitent les New Directions et Troubletones pour leur travail de la semaine. Artie remarque que Rachel n'est pas là mais Finn lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Kurt félicite publiquement Brittany pour sa victoire lors de l'élection. Ils se prennent dans les bras et cette dernière lui dit qu'il reste la plus grande licorne de tous. Quinn regarde Shelby et ne semble pas dans un bon état. Elle semble avoir appris la relation qu'ont entretenu Shelby et Puck. Will donne la parole à Santana. Elle veut chanter une chanson qui lui donne de la force comme la chorale et ajoute qu'elle sait désormais qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle chante alors Constant Craving, particulièrement pour Brittany, tandis que Shelby chante une partie pour Puck. Pendant la chanson, on peut voir coach Beiste faire de la musculation et Kurt remplir malgré tout son dossier pour la NYADA. A la fin de la chanson, Brittany prend Santana dans ses bras alors que Rachel arrive. Elle avoue qu'elle a triché lors des élections : elle est donc suspendue une semaine et elle ne pourra concourir aux Sélections. Nouveaux personnages *Alma Lopez, la grand-mère de Santana, interprétée par Ivonne Coll *Josh Coleman, capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, interprété par David Wilson Page. Anecdotes *Il y a eu des scènes coupées au montage comme : un moment entre Santana et Brittany, le coming out de Santana à Sue et Becky, un baiser entre Will et Emma... *Le coming-out de Santana est actuellement disponible sur Youtube. Le voici : lien. *Le titre français fait sans doute référence à une chanson du groupe espagnol Mecano "Mujer Contra Mujer", connue en France sous le nom de "Une Femme Avec Une Femme". Cette chanson parle de l'homosexualité entre deux femmes qui doivent vivre leur amour dans le secret. Voici un lien pour la version espagnole et un lien pour la version française. *Deux anecdotes dans "Objectif New York" ne vont pas dans cet épisode: tout d'abord, Santana manque d'être suspendue par le fait qu'elle ait giflé Finn "sans aucune raison", alors qu'elle a giflé Quinn devant plusieurs élèves au début de la saison 2 et n'a pourtant pas été suspendue. Aussi, durant la scène Quick, Puck dit qu'il n'a pas amené de protection, mais il dit s'être fait une vasectomie durant l'été 2010. *L'épisode est 11ème au Glee France Award du meilleur épisode de la saison 3. Musiques *Perfect (P!nk) par Kurt & Blaine *I'm The Only One (Melissa Etheridge) par Puck *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) par Finn *Jolene (Dolly Parton) par Shannon Beiste *I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany *Constant Craving (K.D. Lang) par Santana, Shelby & Kurt Audiences *L'épisode a réuni : **7,84 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. **1,79 million de téléspectateurs au Canada. **1,09 million de téléspectateurs au Royaume-Uni. **451 000 téléspectateurs en France. Photos 307 02.jpg|Promo 307 01.jpg|Promo 307 33.jpg|Promo 307 34.jpg|Promo 307 04.jpg|Promo 307 03.jpg|Promo 307 05.jpg|Promo 307 06.jpg|Promo 307 07.jpg|Promo 307 08.jpg|Promo 307 10.jpg|Promo 307 25.jpg|Promo 307 24.jpg|Promo 307 23.jpg|Promo 307 22.jpg|Promo 307 21.jpg|Promo 307 20.jpg|Promo 307 19.jpg|Promo 307 18.jpg|Promo 307 17.jpg|Promo 307 16.jpg|Promo 307 15.jpg|Promo 307 14.jpg|Promo 307 31.jpg|Promo 307 32.jpg|Promo 307 13.jpg|Promo 307 12.jpg|Promo 307 11.jpg|Promo 307 26.jpg|Behind the scenes 307 27.jpg|Behind the scenes 307 28.jpg|Behind the scenes 307 29.jpg|Behind the scenes 307 30.jpg|Behind the scenes Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Promo thumb|right|270px|Behind The Scenes thumb|left|270px|Sneak Peek thumb|right|270px|La scène du coming-out de Santana de:I kissed a girl and I liked it en:I Kissed a Girl (Episode) es:Episodio:I Kissed A Girl it:Le elezioni Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 3